Meant to be forever
by Drish
Summary: What if Bella was a VAMPIRE and Edward not...  She and Alice met up with Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie...Edward lands up in Forks...  Has FATE already decide or something else has to happen before they realize that they are Meant to be Forever.
1. Chapter 1 The Vision

_**MEANT TO BE FOREVER**_

Prologue

People are beginning to notice our never changing appearance. Alice, my sister and I have been staying in Alaska for the past 8 years; well officially, we had to be underground for a couple of years.

If we do not move now, people would know that we are different, yes, we are different.

It has never been easy being a 'VAMPIRE', but now being with Alice has really helped me a lot.

It's been 30 years that I met Alice in the forests of Congo Basin while I was on a hunting trip. She with her pixie like hair, dark charcoal black eyes with childlike innocence was sitting on a rock. She was in pain. I was prepared to be attacked as our scents were unknown to each other, we were well aware of each other. We belonged to the same kind, the VAMPIRE kind. She startled me by not attacking me but addressing me by my name," Hello Bella or you prefer Isabella?"

It was a beautiful voice but I could feel the suffering in it.

"How you know my name?" the words rushed out of my mouth. She asked another question without replying my 1st question," How are your eyes liquid gold?" she was shocked.

'Well I prefer animal blood upon human blood', she smiled,'we will have eons of time for discussions, but for now I am Alice Mary Brandon'

"I guess you are thirsty?" I continued in a friendly tone.

"Yes, but I have to control myself. I don't want to kill any more innocent lives."

"Oh!" I exasperated. "You don't have to kill humans to quench your thirst. I don't."

Her eyes shifted to a lighter color, "Is it possible?" she asked curiously her voice pitching up a higher octave. "Yes, I do it this way!"

"Can you teach me how?"

"Sure wanna go for a drink!" we both chimed are laughter's.

Since then we have been together…..

CHAPTER 1 VISION

Only a few days were left for our graduation from Stonewalls High School, Alaska. Alice was super excited about the graduation party and the prom. 'PROM' I hate this word so much. Definitely not my thing. But she is as stubborn as me. She won't let me bow out even this time and moreover she wants me to go to that stupid prom wearing a scarlet dress with stiletto heels!

I heard her car entering the driveway to the house and I knew that my nightmare and her dream was fulfilled. She got me a new pair of heels. I never wanted them. She danced her way into the room with her pixie like hair, bright golden eyes and her lips curved up into a huge grin.

"See Bella, what I got…" Suddenly she became as still as a newly carved out sculpture and her eyes lost. That's when I realized that she was having another vision.

Her ability of seeing the future has been a boon for both of us. It has saved us from breaking the only rule that vampires have i.e. keep the secret.

Whenever anyone got close to figuring to what we were Alice would see the danger coming and we would have saved ourselves from being exposed.

I waited for her to regain her conscious. A whole minute passed. This was one of the longest visions she ever had.

When she came back senses she shouted with happiness,' Bella I know where we have to go now!' I looked at her waiting for an explanation." I saw that we are moving to a small town named Forks in Washington. We would be meeting a small clan of four 'good' vampires like us named the Cullens, who would graciously accept us as a part of there family."

Then she stopped abruptly and smiled brightly. It gave me a feeling that if she was a human she would have gone all red! I asked expectantly, "And?"

She bursted out like a cannon "Bella I found him, I found him I found him…..The person I will spend my rest of the life. Jasper is the one."

I was extremely happy for my sister for she had found a new meaning in her life. She was having visions of this guy since weeks. But that was not all; there was something else as well. But she wouldn't agree to tell me what it is. Every time she gave me the same answer, 'You'll see Bella, just relax. Breathe.' She added sarcastically. But how can I relax with something going on that excited Alice…


	2. Chapter 2 New Family & Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2 NEW FAMILY

Alice didn't stop talking about the Cullens since she had her vision. Even on the flight she kept on talking, the passengers were annoyed by her constant murmuring but she still wouldn't stop. Then she continued to speak with her constantly moving lips in a voice that was audible only to me.

We reached Forks in the morning.

And it was raining. A good sign for us. Forks is a beautiful town with everything covered in moist green moss and ferns. Wild vegetation covered most of the region. Alice had already arranged a car and was driving without a map as usual. We drove into the driveway of the Cullen mansion.

Alice was about to enter the house when I stopped her and reminded her of the manners, 'At least ring the bell. ' That's when I realized how stupid my sentence was. They would already have got our scent and would be aware of us, expecting someone. Alice grinned at me then I ringed the bell. A tall, pale blond vampire opened the door, whom I assumed to be . Before anyone could say anything, Alice spoke swiftly, 'I like Rosalie's room. Can I have it? It has the best view.'

Me and the other vampires stared at her unbelievingly; Carlisle replied, confused,' Excuse me!'

'Actually I saw …..' I stopped Alice before she could complete….

'Alice let me do this!'

I explained Carlisle about Alice's ability and what she saw in Alaska. I also explained him the reason for us to move to Forks.

"And we both are 'VEGETARIANS', we can't bear ourselves to be called as 'monsters'. We prefer animal blood upon human blood, just like you." I could see the onyx shade in his eyes full of contentment and sincerity for both of us.

And then a beautiful velvet voice caught my attention,' Welcome to the family! I am grateful to God to give to more daughters.'

That's when I realized a beautiful dark haired lady with a heart shaped face, which Carlisle addressed as Esme,'Meet my wife, Esme!'

I smiled at her and when I was about to speak Alice shrieked,' Where is Jasper?'

Chapter 3: The New Home

Both Dr. Carlisle and Esme shot confused glances in my direction. Alice was so excited that she was almost jumping with restlessness. I started explaining, "Ah...Well Alice saw that Jasper and she will be together and…" I saw Alice's eyes going blank again and she was lost. She regained her conscious just after a second. She said in a subdued sad voice, "They are on their way back home. They will be here by tomorrow morning." She continued, "Carlisle pick up the phone, he is going to call you now to tell you that the flight is delayed."Just then a silent vibration irritated my ears and Carlisle picked up his phone, "Hello!" The voice replied something and then Carlisle replied, "Yes Jasper I know. Don't be surprised if u smell some new scents around our house tomorrow morning, we have new family members" he smiled at Alice and me. "Yes, Bye!" He placed the phone back in his pocket.  
His eyes were glowing with curiosity. He gently asked, "So how you entered this world?" Before anyone could reply Esme said in a gentle, but a stern tone, "Carlisle, you have enough time for all your questions and your curiosity can wait. First we need to show the girls the house and their rooms." Carlisle said in an apologetic tone,"Oh! Sorry!" Esme looked in our direction and asked, "Alice you can have Rose's room, she will understand it." Alice made a face and said,"She won't understand but I'll manage her. "Then Esme asked me, "Bella, what room would you like? I can show you all the rooms. Then it is all your choice." I thanked her.  
After sometime Alice was in Rosalie's room with her luggage and she had neatly shifted Rosalie's entire wardrobe and her accessories to the new room. Alice loved her room. It really had the best view.  
Esme helped me in choosing a room for me. It was on the first landing of the house on the western end. She helped me in arranging my luggage in the room and soon left me to myself. I could hear the river close by. Its sound was very soothing and pleasing. Most of the view was covered by the forest trees and the endless sky. I liked my room. It was peaceful n quiet, the way I liked it. I sat on the black leather couch staring at the horizon and the light was fading. The dark was creeping in slowly. I was lost in my thoughts about me being what I am. Sometime later I heard Alice's footsteps coming towards my room. She entered the room and said, "Bella, I talked to Carlisle and Esme and they told me that they have been in Forks since 3 years, and we can join Forks High School with Jasper and Rosalie as their second cousins from can start from tomorrow itself." I nodded and continued looking towards the horizon lost in my thoughts….


	3. Chapter 4 and Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4: The Second Cousins**_

My room looked more like a library as it was filled with books. Reading books was one of my ways to spend time. Though my life had more fantasy than any book. I picked up one of my favorite books and started reading it again. It was dawn when I heard a car enter the driveway of the house. Obviously Jasper and Rosalie were back. We all gathered in the living room. Rosalie and jasper entered the house. Alice almost shouted with excitement and she ran and collapsed into Jasper's arms hugging him tightly. Jasper and Rosalie was shocked and Jasper gave a confused look. They both stared at Alice. That's when Alice replied, "Oh! Sorry! Couldn't help it."

Jasper was a tall guy with honey blond hair and eyes a perfect liquid gold. He was very handsome and beautiful. His muscular and lean look was full of perfection. His pale and marble skin could have melted any maiden's heart. He had many crescent-shaped scars on his body, face, and neck whose presence made me shiver. It looked as if he had been attacked by many vampires. He seemed a bit confused by Alice's behavior but he still maintained the calmness on his face. I don't know why but his presence calmed my emotions too.

Rosalie on the other hand was a treasure of all the beauty in this world. She was astoundingly gorgeous. She was tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She had long, blonde, wavy hair that goes down to the middle of her back that perfectly suited her golden eyes. She might have been very beautiful and the vampiric transformation only enhanced her beauty. I felt that the little beauty that my vampire body possessed was minimized by her breathtaking features.

For a short while silence prevailed. Carlisle was the first one to speak, "Jasper, Rosalie meet your newest family members- Alice and Bella." He gestured towards us. He explained them everything about us and Alice's vision regarding Jasper. Alice was standing quietly besides me but I could feel her anxiety. Rose one the other hand was upset about shifting the room. It was obvious as the look on her face might have scared a human to death. Alice's expression changed and she gave rose a puppy dogs look which calmed Rosalie a bit. But everyone knew that she was not happy about her second cousins from Alaska. She even glanced at me as if she hated my presence in her house. I tried to avoid her look by looking at Jasper. That's when Jasper gestured Alice towards the door. And they both were out in the porch with their hands entangled...

_**CHAPTER 5 FORKS HIGH SCHOOL**_

Alice and Jasper were out of the house for the most of the morning. But they were back before the school time. Alice was beaming and Jasper had a glint of a new happiness in his golden eyes. Carlisle and Esme were very happy for both of them. I was blessed that my sister and my BFF had finally had her companion to spend her eternity with. This though made me a bit jealous of her but my happiness was way ahead…

Carlisle left for the hospital; Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and I were getting ready for the school. Esme started cleaning the house.

The Cullens had an obsession of fast cars. The garage of the Cullen mansion held three cars at the moment. A black Mercedes, a white Bentley and a red Ferrari were the present cars of the Cullens. The Mercedes belonged to Carlisle which was usually at the hospital with him. Bentley was a gift to Esme. Rosalie was the owner of the red Ferrari and Jasper was still undecided what to get after he dumped his BMW.

We four took the Ferrari, Rose was driving, I sat in the front with Rose and Jasper and Alice sat in the back seat or should I say the 'love seat'. Alice and I would be joining the school as the 2nd cousins of the Cullen family. Rose and Jasper waited for us while we both got our time tables. I had trigonometry with Alice whereas she had the rest of the classes with Jasper. Rose was a senior to us, well only in terms of school years.

The day passed in a blur. Everything was a repetition. Repeating high School for the 5th time was really very boring. At lunch time we all four sat on the farthest end of the cafeteria.

Our pale skin and our different features stood out from the 'NORMAL' humans around us,' Obviously'

One could hear the constant whispers and murmurings about Alice and me, the new Cullen.

We didn't eat anything, that was also very obvious, what is food to the humans is equivalent to dirt to us.

I had Biology and Biochem after lunch. I didn't even paid attention to teacher's name, after all what more could a High School teacher teach to a person holding two degrees in Medicine! After the school was over Rose, Alice and Jasper were waiting for me in the parking lot. Rosalie drove us home and we all went into our rooms.

In the evening, Carlisle came to my room and asked me." Bella can we talk?..."


	4. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6 part 1 MY STORY MY PAST**_

I kept my book down which I was reading and replied.' Sure Carlisle'

And I gestured him towards the couch.

I felt that he was feeling a bit awkward and then he asked, 'Um…Bella how your new life began? Well how you became a vampire?'

I smiled at him. I could see the curiosity burning in his eyes. And he was trying with all his might to control it. I started to tell my past, my story to Carlisle. 'Carlisle I was born I Manitoba, Canada in 1916. my parents were Fredrick and Agatha Swan. I had an elder sister named Kelsey. It was during the Easter holidays that my sister was about to get married to John Brandon. One day a new visitor met John and Kelsey while they were shopping for their wedding. He was very different from any of us. John was known for his friendly nature in the town. So, friendship struck between John and this new visitor. On the same evening John invited Kelsey and me for dinner at his place. I found the new visitor, Schwann there. John introduced us to each other. He was astonishingly beautiful, more gorgeous than any other Greek God. But his standout features were his pale white skin, a level of beauty that no human in the universe could have, and his eyes! His eyes were Carmine in color. When his eyes met mine, I quickly looked away. This scared me and gave me chills that ran down my spine. The entire night I could feel his eyes on me. I was too scared to look back into Schwann's eyes. I had never ever seen anything like this before. But I gave myself a chance to look at him for once from the corner of my eyes I was shocked to see that the color of his eyes was not red anymore. They were a darker shade now! This was impossible! I could not trust my own eyes. I looked up to gaze into his eyes and they were growing darker and darker each second. After dinner, John and Kelsey were busy talking about their wedding. We were in the garden of Schwann's house that is when he asked me to go with him for a walk; I agreed not to behave rude.' Carlisle was very much interested in my story. I felt that I might be boring him but his curious eyes told me that I should continue. So I continued. 'When we were alone on the street he suddenly picked me up in his arms and rushed towards the forest at a speed that was impossible for any human. I couldn't understand it. At the same time he threw me on the forest ground. It was hard to believe that how cold I reach the forest, even though it was around three kilometers away from John's house, he looked at me as if I was his dinner and said,' I was not thirsty today but your scent has made it uncontrollable for me.' All I was able to notice in the dim moonlight was that now his eyes were charcoal black in color. I couldn't understand even a single word that he said. I tried to speak something but my voice was lost in my throat. Then suddenly he lurched forward and he bit me on my neck under my ear. All of it happened very fast. Excruciating burning pain was spreading all over my body that made me scream and at the same time something very huge, an animal most probably a wolf, attacked Schwann. After that I couldn't feel anything nor could I see anything. I wanted to scream but I knew that I was deep in the forest so nobody could hear me. But the pain before I opened my eyes had crossed every limit of my self control and I screamed loudly. I guess it was after 3 days that I opened my eyes, I found myself buried deep under mud and leaves. I had to dig my way out. I realized that I could not breathe and the truth dawned upon me that I need not breathe. I stood on my feet and I realized how different everything was. Every tree was so different and unique and every particle in the air and on the ground was different. I saw that it was night time but everything was as clear as a crystal to my eyes. I could hear every single thing. The wind blowing leaves rustled by it, a river running close by and air. I could smell in new scents. Almost everything was new. I could smell mud, air, water, leaves, different flowers and many other things.

Carlisle asked me that was I all alone in the forest when I woke up and I nodded in response and continued.' Suddenly I heard someone was moving close to me at a very high speed. And after a few seconds a tall, dark and an extraordinarily beautiful woman was standing in front of me, a few meters away from me.'

_**CHAPTER 6 Part II**_  
"And after a few seconds a tall, dark and an extraordinarily beautiful woman was standing in front of me, a few meters away from me. Her breathtaking features were just like the ones matching to Schwann but the only one feature that was completely different were her eyes. Her eyes were of a perfect honey shade. She had long curly strawberry blonde hair which reminded me of the Fairy Queens of the fairy tales. I didn't realize what I was doing but my body just crouched in a attacking position" The lady said, "Sorry, I'm on a hunting trip. I thought the territory isn't claimed." These words didn't made any sense to me I replied, "Sorry." I was shocked because my voice was like sweet wind chimes and this was a voice that didn't belong to me. I was more confused by myself rather than the lady standing in front of me. She then said in an apologizing tone," Oh! I'm sorry. You might be a new born, right?"Her words didn't made any logic to me. She continued, "Hello! I am Tanya"  
Carlisle interrupted, "Tanya!" I nodded to him in reply.  
Then Tanya said, "I think you don't know that you are…..Ummm…" I asked, "That I am what?" "That you are a Vampire!"She replied.  
I couldn't help laughing she didn't say anything but just kept looking at me patiently. When I was finished with my laugh, I apologized to her. I said, "I'm sorry for being rude but you know that such myths are just the part of jokes now." She still gawked at me. She stepped closer and asked me, "What is your name?" I told her my name obediently. She then said."I know it's hard to believe Bella but I can explain everything to you." I could see it in her eyes that she was serious. I agreed.  
I followed her, I don't know how but at a pace that was unexplainable. I didn't know how I could run so fast that everything around me was blurred but yet very clear to my eyes. But I did run fast and reached Tanya's house in a few seconds. There she explained me everything about Vampires. The never changing appearance, non-ageing, immortality, speed, strength, color of the eyes, endurance, appearance in sun and the thirst. Then she showed me the mirror. I was not me. I was not Bella anymore. Definitely not! In the mirror was an exceptional beauty with pale white skin and eyes! Oh my God! My eyes were not chocolate brown anymore. They were blood red in color! Tanya explained me the reason about them. She even told me about the 'vegetarian' diet and the vampire rules to.  
But I'm a murderer because I have killed eight humans so far. Just because of my thirst." I grimaced Carlisle gave me a sympathetic look."But now I'm in more control of myself. I lived with Tanya and her two sisters who were vampires too, for a couple of years. But then I decided to leave as one of the sisters of Tanya, Irina, didn't approve of my presence. I decided not to go to my real family as it would be better for them to believe that I was dead rather seeing me as a monster."  
Carlisle flinched just a bit at my choice of word. I continued, "And after 40 years of my vampire life I found Alice. And now I'm with a family that I can call my own. That's all about me Carlisle." Carlisle replied surprisingly."You were with Tanya, Kate and Irina!" I was surprised about Carlisle knowing the Denali sisters. I nodded to him. He said, "They are my very old friends. They did mentioned about a new born living with them but they didn't mentioned the name." I shrugged.  
He continued, "I even asked Alice about her past but neither does she remembers about her human life nor her conversion. She doesn't even recall the pain of the transformation. She only remembers that she was floating in a river in the sunshine and she was glittering like diamonds! This thrilled her and then she met after a few months."  
Finally I could see the thirst of curiosity in Carlisle's eyes was quenched. Thank god. My dad was calm now…..


	5. Chapter 7 My Birthday Present

_**CHAPTER 7 MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT**_

Since a month my life was moving on a normal pace, school hunting trips, but Alice! Alice was getting more and more excited about her visions. She was not going to give away anything about her visions and now even Jasper knew about it.

One night, while I was reading Pride and Prejudice, my new favorite, I heard Alice rushing towards my room at vampire speed. She hugged me and shouted, "Happy Birthday Bella!" This was unexpected. That's when I realized that today was 6th Feb., my vampire birthday. (I didn't remember my human birthday).It was this day 106 years ago that I lost my humanity and was transformed into a "Monster". A dreadful monster! This thought depressed me but just then Jasper entered the room and my mood suddenly changed to a happier note and I understood that Jasper was meddling with my emotions. I wanted to frown but I couldn't. Jasper's ability to alter the moods of people around him was turning into a nuisance for me. I cringed, "Jasper, that's wrong!" He just chuckled and smiled. "It's your birthday Bella, Cheer up sister!"

Just then Carlisle, Esme and Rose entered my room."Happy Birthday Bells!" Esme and Carlisle wished mw in chorus. Carlisle raised his hand in which I could see keys decorated with ribbons. He held out his hand and I could see the logo of Mercedes on the keys (At least I knew this much about cars that I could differentiate between different car companies)."I really don't need a car", I replied. Before I could say anything else Esme said, "Sshh Bella…it's your your parents have the right to gift you" and she kissed me on the forehead. Then Alice spoke, "Bella you will have to wait for our present. You will see, actually meet your present at school". She beamed at me. Then my eyes met Rosalie. She smiled at me and handed me a small wrapped box and said,"I hope u like it!" She smiled at me? I was not sure that she really smiled at me but yes her smile was real and genuine. Her eyes reflected it.

I hated any kind of attention and anything like a birthday was all about attention. I wanted to ditch school today but neither Alice nor Jasper would let me do so. And moreover, even Rosalie wanted me to attend the school today. What is going on?

I got ready for school. Jasper suggested that I should drive all four of us to school today. Wow! A new car in town. More attention. Lovely!

But the day had just started and the worse was yet to come. And Alice planning a gift for my birthday at school! The thought was enough to scare me!

As we all gathered to go to school in the garage, I saw my new car. Jasper explained me the features but all I could understand was that it was Mercedes-Benz CLS class. It was a beautiful silver car. I drove to the school on a speed of 80 miles/hour. Jasper was complaining on the way." Bella at least use the average speed of the car!" Alice gave him a stern look and said," No complaining toady Jazz! Okay?" Jasper never said no to Alice. He nodded and grumbled something. Obviously that was audible to all four of us however low he grumbled. As soon as I entered the school parking lot, all eyes shot in our direction. We could hear the whispers about the Cullen's new car. These were gasps of appreciation in favor of the car. I was the last one to leave the parking lot in order not to meet any pair of curious eyes. I entered my first lesson and the repetition began.

At lunch, all four of us were sitting on the table at the farthest corner of the cafeteria. Alice suddenly whispered to me, "Bella here comes your present!"I looked towards the cafeteria door. I could hear the murmurs of the students in the cafeteria about some new boy. That's when the front door of the cafeteria opened and a boy came in.

He was not like any other guy I had ever seen. He was different. His angelic face complemented his beautiful green eyes so much that I doubted that he was even human. He possessed the beauty of a Greek god. His reddish brown hair were so untidy and yet so perfect.

But his eyes were weary; I think he was a bit confused. He occupied the farthest corner of the cafeteria opposite to our table, alone. His actions expressed his nervousness. He reached the table and opened his book. But I could see that he was not able to concentrate on it. I could feel Alice, Jasper and Rosalie smiling at me. But I couldn't keep my eyes of this new guy.

Then his eyes met mine. I was lost in the beauty of his eyes, but then I realized that we were staring at each other and then he smiled at me. Suddenly I looked away and I thought for a spilt second that if I were a human I would have gone all red! I could feel his eyes locked on me, I don't know why but I turned to look at him but this time his eyes showed a bit of disappointment. This disheartened me. I stood up; before Alice could ask me the reason I told her,' Alice I need to go!'

She asked, confused, 'Are you ditching the next class? '

I replied 'No. just going to my class. Bye! See you later.'

I answered and went out of the cafeteria as fast as I could. I didn't understand my own reaction. As I was leaving I could feel the new guy's eyes on me!


	6. Chapter 8 My First Day Edward pov

_**CHAPTER 8 MY FIRST DAY **_

_**PART 1**_

_**{EDWARD'S point of view}**_

'Rio de Janerio' a beautiful place but I have to leave it now. The beaches, the sand and the sun. I will miss it all. Being an orphan, I have the only privilege of doing whatever I want to do without any interference. But the losses are on a heavier scale. I have no one to support me emotionally nor financially. So I have to depend on the scholarships granted keeping aside my own preferences. Now I have decided that I will be spending my rest of the high school in Forks High School, Forks, in Washington. I have been granted a scholarship due to my good grades. I hope that my expectations are not let down.

I will be moving with my so-called uncle, whom I haven't seen since I was 11 years old. He once called my orphanage. That's when I realized that I still have someone relates to me and would be happy to accept me as a member of his family.

_**FORKS **_

When my plane landed, it was raining.

Good for a change.

Changes are good but some are not!

I was just 9 when my parents died in an unknown manner. They were on a hiking trip in the forests of South America without me because was suffering from Chicken Pox. When I saw their bodies, I was grief stricken. I still remember the peculiar marks on both of their necks. Since then I have been trying to figure out the reason for my parent's death.

I saw my uncle, Richard Anderson waiting for me with a name card which was holding my name, Edward Mason. I walked up to him and greeted him," Hi! Uncle Richard?"

He nodded and hugged me in reply," Hello, Eddie my boy! You kept me waiting for so long!"

He helped me with my luggage and we reached the house. Richard helped me to my room. My room was on the first landing of the house. I had to join the school today itself as I was already starting my year late. I didn't had much time to appreciate my new room. Richard dropped me to school today.

_**CHAPTER 8 MY FIRST DAY **_

_**PART 2**_

_**{EDWARD'S point of view}**_

I walked to the school's office and there the receptionist told me to go and attend my 1st lecture. She gave me my time table and a map of the school. My 1st lesson was English, one of my favorite subjects. I sat at the last bench alone and listened to the teacher. They were studying Macbeth, the only book that I liked. The 2nd lesson was another favorite Calculus. I really liked this new school. The 1st half of the school passed on with Government and Trigonometry after English and Calculus. It was lunch time now. The other students were not very commutative or verbose. I felt a little odd while I was walking the corridors alone. I started walking towards the cafeteria slowly. Being lonely has never bothered me. I was more comfortable alone as I don't have to please other people. I even enjoy trying to figure out other people's thoughts and I am very good at it! I occupied my farthest corner of cafeteria and opened my book. I wanted to amuse myself by guessing the other's thoughts. While I gazed towards the students in cafeteria, I saw them.

They were four of them exceptionally beautiful. Well calling them beautiful is an understatement!

One of them was small pixie like girl with black hair and very thin. Sitting with her was a honey blond guy who was lean and slightly taller than me. They both were holding hands. The pixie like looked very excited about something. A blond girl was with them, who looked like a model from some magazine but appeared to be over pretended about her beauty…

But the girl who caught my attention was the one staring at me. She was a brunette, pale chalky white with her "golden eyes". Well I found her more beautiful than the blond one. Her face was like a pointing of a angel by an old master. She looked stunning. I could not keep my eyes off her. I was mesmerized by her beauty!

When I realized that we were staring at each other. I smiled at her but then she looked away. This was rude. I thought to myself that maybe she was not as beautiful in her nature as she was in her looks. Then after a short while she shot a glance in my direction again, now her golden eyes held some curiosity. Then suddenly she stood up and said something to the short girl sitting with her. She walked in such a graceful manner which resembled to the flow of a river. And I saw that she left the cafeteria, probably going for her class. Then for a short while the pixie like girl's eyes met mine. I thought that she was a little upset when her friend left.

I realized that the cafeteria was becoming less dense. I gathered all my things and I went for my next class, Biology in Building 4.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 9: Endurance  
Part I  
(Bella's P.O.V.)  
**_After I left the cafeteria, I went to my next class, Biology. I was a little early for the class. I moved to the table that belonged to me. I was the only one who didn't have a lab partner since I had joined the school later. I had the black lab table all to myself. Mr. Banner, My biology teacher entered the class. By now almost all the students were in their seats. It was then that the new guy whom I saw in the cafeteria entered the classroom. I found that his name was Edward as I heard some of the girls of the class whispering about him. I don't know why but I didn't like the way they talked about him. I heard Mr. Banner talking to him,"Mr. Edward, hand me your slip." Edward handed him the slip. Mr. Banner handed him the synopsis and gestured towards the only vacant seat in the class i.e. with ME.  
"Take the place there with Ms Isabella," Mr. Banner helped him. I felt odd that what he would be thinking about me and our strange confrontation when I stared at him during lunch time. But before I could think anything else, while I was breathing, I sucked in a new scent. And I was suddenly thirsty. I was not thirsty as I had hunted 3 days ago only but I could feel an excruciating burn in my throat and by breathing this thirst was becoming unbearable. This new scent was approaching me, nearer and nearer and this scent belonged to EDWARD!  
He quietly came and kept his books at table and sat on the chair. It was unbearable. The thirst was painful. I could not think of any way to resist this human's blood, Edward's blood. He was just few inches away from me. But I didn't forget that long ago I promised myself that I won't hurt anymore humans. But Edward's scent was driving me crazy. My endurance was being tested. I never wanted human blood so much before. But I'm not a monster! I with all my might tried to control my thirst.  
Edward addressed me, a little hesitantly,"Hi! "I looked at his beautiful face once again and for a second, forgetting my thirst, I was lost in his green eyes again. I stared into his too perfect beautiful face and he was staring back and then he again said,"Mmm…Hi, I'm Edward."I got confused and spitted, "Hello, I'm Bella." Just then Mr. Banner called the class to order. Edward got involved in his book, but I couldn't keep my eyes off him. My throat started to burn again. I looked away and tried not to concentrate over the scent that was compelling me to expose the scum, the monster I was! Even from the corner of my eyes, I could not look away from his perfect face. But I felt that he was looking at me too. I could feel the heat of his body. I guess the class was about Pollen Germination but my mind was preoccupied by many things such as my control, fear of exposure. But after some time only, the bell rang. I stood up and rushed out of the door before any other interaction could set me off.  
When I was in the open outside, the scent of Edward was on my head ,still burning my throat. But the pain was reducing and I was somehow proud of myself that I didn't killed him.


End file.
